


You're the reason I started to smile

by RyuuMW



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Baseball, Beacon Hills High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuMW/pseuds/RyuuMW
Summary: Stiles hates baseball so damn much… yet, he finds himself in an ongoing hell this summer. He is in his last year of high school, he’s 18 years old and to put it shortly his father made him get a job during summer.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

­Stiles hates baseball so damn much… yet, he finds himself in an ongoing hell this summer. He is in his last year of high school, he’s 18 years old and to put it shortly his father made him get a job during summer.

His dad was serious about it but he also explained to Stiles that they have no problems with money, not that big of a money problem, they are able to pay the bills to buy food and clothes and some other little things. Sure, they can’t afford a super fancy and luxurious trip to… anywhere, but Stiles never complains and his dad sometimes feels really bad for this, because he knows his boy deserves a lot more. But his dad wanted Stiles to have an occupation because recently Stiles wasn’t in the best mood. He has several panic attacks and he also has depression but he hides it so well. His compulsive behavior sometimes gets out of hand and he also needs to take his pills, thing that he most of the times forgets to. Actually he doesn’t really forget about them, but he feels like those pills mess up with his brain more, he feel drowsy and sleepy and his head feels light but also way too heavy on his shoulders. He hates that feeling, he prefers being a restless ball of limbs and he prefers fighting his thoughts while feeling pretty much everything, not just numbness induced by those goddamn drugs.

‘Dad, ok I’m going to find something, but be honest, do we have problems? Am I the problem? Can you not afford me anymore?’ Stiles asks his father a bunch of weird and out of place questions and his dad just sighs in disbelief.

‘Stiles, cut the crap out. We’re ok. But I need you to have a daily or weekly occupation, alright?’ His dad explains.

‘This is what Raphael told you. That…. I still don’t enjoy the therapy sessions. He’s…’ Stiles can’t find his words. He feels sleepy and numb and god damn it, it’s because his dad made him take those fucking pills two hours ago, now he can’t even talk properly.

‘Stiles, your psychologist is a good man and he has good intentions and yes he told me that you should do something regularly to keep your mind out of trouble.’ His father confesses and Stiles sighs and collapses on the couch.

‘Fine… to keep my mind out of trouble… that means I should take my brain out, because this whole thing is trouble.’ Stiles exclaims pointing at his whole body. His dad holds in a laugh.

‘Actually…’ His dad squints his eyes but he doesn’t have time to say something.

‘Yeah, I know the brain is the main problem and if I take it out, I won’t function anymore and…’ Stiles stops. He was about to make a suicidal joke. He always does it but he avoids saying them out loud around his father. Because ok, sometimes Stiles feels like dying. Sometimes he wants to die so badly and this thought slips out his lips frequently. He had two suicide attempts and they all ended up bad but not in the bad way Stiles wanted, but in the bad way for him because he got caught. _He got caught by_ Lydia, his best friend and finally by his dad who proceeded right away to seek help for Stiles. Stiles didn’t want to, but his dad dragged him through all the procedures and everything and this is why Stiles has to take pills and he has to go to see a therapist once a week.


	2. Finding the 'perfect' job

The next couple of days, Stiles tries to find a nice summer job. He searches through web, and he opens at least 50 tabs and he is really shocked when his computer works miserably slow. After hours of searching he finds this job. It’s not the best in the entire world, but it’s the best for Stiles’ situation and location.

There’s this baseball team that comes in Beacon Hills to train the entire summer in a camp, inside the forest. They even have a baseball field, of course not super big and well equipped but good enough for training. These guys need staff to help them around and they pay pretty well. Stiles reads all about the job and this baseball team. He’s not a huge fan of baseball, hell yeah he’s not a fan of any kind of sport. He sighs and keeps on reading the details. There are three jobs available and he reads information about all of them. There’s fortunately one that is perfect for him, he thinks, but he has no idea what’s waiting for him. This job requires almost nothing. They search for a person, fast enough and a little sporty to pick the baseball balls and to clean the bats and also to do little things around the camp.

The job is a part-time job, 4 to 6 hours of being there, helping. Stiles feels like he can do it. He’s fast enough… sporty? He doesn’t really know much about it… yes, he isn’t that skinny anymore, he has built some muscles in some parts of his body and he looks ok. He decides to give it a shot. Also it’s close to his house, only 20 minutes of driving his jeep through the woods.

He doesn’t send a CV, he doesn’t call; he just drives to the camp. The baseball team and their coaches arrived here some weeks ago and that’s when they realized they need help around the base camp. Stiles parks his jeep near the fence that surrounds the camp. He gets inside and he’s really pleased with the view. There’s such a calming vibe here, through these many green trees, hearing the sound of nature and also the actual settlement is really impressive. There’s a small building, made out of wood, it looks like a wagon and Stiles soon finds out that’s the main office, where the coaches do the papers and anything that requires their presence. Then he also finds out that behind this wagon type of building there are little wooden cabins, they’re really cute and Stiles wants to just run around them and search each one of them and peak inside and discover every mystery that’s hidden inside and under and everywhere around this place. Also he doesn’t see the baseball field yet because it’s somewhere further from the camp. But he does observe something that looks like a training field, smaller of course than a baseball one.

‘Hello?’ Stiles eagerly asks, while knocking on the wagon’s door.

‘Come inside!’ A rough voice can be heard. Stiles enters and he’s greeted by a man, not too tall, but really well-done. His face is welcoming and he has this smile on his lips.

‘Hello, sir!’ Stiles says again, reaching out his hand. They shake hands.

‘What brings you here, young man?’ The coach says.

‘Well, I’ve read that you need someone around for this summer.’

‘Oh, oh, that’s amazing! You’re the first one that actually shows up and you didn’t even call us.’ The couch says laughing afterwards.

‘Yeah… I apologize for that, I was just too excited to see what’s going on around here.’ Stiles shyly answers.

‘No problem, no problem! It’s good to have you around. So are you in?’ The coach says.

‘Sure, yes! Wow, I thought it’d be harder!’ Stiles exhales.

‘What? Did you think we’d have you run around for miles and then having you on the ground to do 50 push-ups?’ The coach laughs again. ‘Don’t worry, kiddo. We really need staff around here. We have 25 massive dudes and a lot of them are just sports orientated and we really need to have them controlled. It’s tough and messy, young man.’ The coach explains.

’25 dudes?!’ Stiles exclaims. Wow, there are a lot of them. And he’ll have to face them day by day…

‘What’s your name, young man?’

‘Oh, Stiles, sir!’ Stiles exclaims again.

‘Stiles, good! Well when you’re ready…’

‘I’m ready!’

‘That’s the spirit! If you were a little more built up and not so fragile and innocent looking, I’d drag you in my team right away. You have the spirit inside you. I think you’ll to a good job around those beasts.’ The coach laughs again and he gets up from his chair and goes outside. Stiles follows him. He blushes a little, this man is really nice and he can get used to this. Also he’s a little frightened about the beasts part but… he survived a lot in his first two years of high-school, nothing can compare to those times when he was beaten up and locked in the high school basement.

‘You’ll have to come at least 4 times per week. If there won’t be someone else to join you, I’m afraid we’ll call you to come every day, or at least 5 times per week.’ The coach explains to Stiles the details while they walk through the cabins. It’s so relaxing and beautiful and Stiles concentrates really well on listening to the coach’s words.

‘It’s fine with me; I’m not a busy person so I’m all in for this. Maybe I can bring a friend sometimes to help around, without any obligations whatsoever.’ Stiles tries to explains normally. He’s really proud of himself for not being sarcastic or mumbling or just rushing his words and telling nonsense.

‘Oh, Stiles, you’re a great kid, I hope you know that.’ The coach stops a little just to smile at him. Stiles awkwardly smiles back. He gets this a lot, but he never understands why certain people are telling him this kind of nice things. He doesn’t see himself as being a great kid.

‘There are a total of 13 cabins. In some there are sleeping 4 members, 3 and 2 members. We, the coaches have a separated one. We’re too old for the shit these kids do during the night.’ Stiles laughs.

‘For you it’s funny because you’re still young, Stiles, for us it’s hell.’ The coach continues and then he laughs too.

‘There’s also one cabin out of those 13 just for one dude in this baseball team. He’s… difficult.’

‘Difficult?’ Stiles’ ears are twitching and he feels like his whole attention is caught up by this beast. It seems that his brain got stuck on the beast thing so right now these 25 males are ‘beasts’ inside Stiles’ mind. He finds it scary but also amusing.

‘Yes, but he’s a great kid. He has a… difficult past history, but he’s a great kid. He just looks scary and he never smiles and he sleeps alone because he doesn’t want anyone near him. And he’s also the team’s leader… sort of…’ The coach tries to explain.

‘Sort of?’ Stiles asks.

‘Yes… well, a team shouldn’t have a boss, but this man… how should I explain this to you… he’s not a boss, or captain… he’s indeed a leader, which means… he can gather the whole team in one place, in one mind, which is fucked up, Stiles. They listen to him more than they listen to us, their coaches.’ The coach raises his shoulders in amazement. Stiles wants to know more about this man, he wants to see him and he wants to observe the hell out of him.

‘Sir, he sounds like a nice beast, but I’m still a little concerned about my life.’ Stiles responds and the coach laughs and pats him on the shoulder.

‘Oh, kid, you’re something! I think you’ll do a great job around here.’ The coach says and Stiles nods shyly. He wants to say something but his thoughts are interrupted by the threatening sound of 25 men running back from the baseball field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the mistakes, i've written this story a while back and now i just post it directly, without proof reading it because I'm sleep and life deprived.


	3. Meeting the Beasts

‘Oh, here they are! Excuse me a bit, Stiles, I need to tame them a little, before I’ll take you to them.’ The couch exclaims running towards the males and leaving a confused Stiles behind. The boy becomes really nervous and he tries to convince himself that there is no real reason to have a panic attack.

‘You rats! Getting tired already after swinging your butts for 1 hour?!’ The coach yells at them and they stop. Stiles is mesmerized. ‘Get on the training field now and each one of you must do 100 push-ups. Now! Stop looking at me! Run!’ The coach’s yell gives Stiles goose bumps all over. He doesn’t understand how the man can be so sweetly kind and calm with him, but he himself transform into a yelling beast around the team. The boy looks at how the men run to the field and they indeed get on the ground to do the push-ups. They’re 10 minutes in, and the coach signs Stiles to come too. He starts walking, more like jogging trying so hard not to stumble onto his own feet. He’s so damn nervous and the only thought he can read inside his mind is about that team leader and what the coach has said about him.

‘Guys, on your two feet. Now.’ The coach yells as Stiles approaches. ‘I want you to meet someone and if by any chance you guys show him the slightest tint of disrespect you will sleep in the lake.’ The coach says and he’s dead serious. Stiles feels like smiling a little, but he contains himself as he stops next to the coach. Stiles’ vision is blurry because he’s nervous and he tries to calm down so he just plays with his fingers, making him look slightly cute and yet terrified. He looks at the men in front of him but his brain is too fucked up to hold onto one face and memorize it. He also tries to smile as the coach continues to talk.

‘This is Stiles. He’s the only pure soul in the damn city that had the courage to apply for the job. He’ll clean your baseball bats, he’ll take care of your balls…’

‘With that face, I bet he can take care of our balls.’ A voice can be heard from the group of men and Stiles gulps, feeling a huge heat wave of fear and anxiety swallowing his whole body. He looks down, nervously. But he looks immediately up when he hears the men getting louder and he sees how one dude punches another one, Stiles figures it out that the dude he’s getting beaten up is the one who told that bullshit.

The man who hits him…. Well Stiles can’t see him well, and he doesn’t know any of them so… He just sighs. In any other circumstances, Stiles would respond, would fire back with a wise as fuck and sarcastic line, but he just… he feels way too overwhelmed. But he takes a mental note to fuck these dudes up when he’ll get more comfortable around them. He’ll show them his real nature and they’ll regret it.

‘Stop it, now, both of you!’ This time the voice is coming from the other coach who steps in between the males.

‘Jackson, you’re gross. He’s not here to fuck you, he’s here to help your asses because you can’t. If I hear your thirsty ass voice saying something about my kid here, again… I myself will shut your mouth and you won’t enjoy it as you usually enjoy having your mouth full.’ The coach next to Stiles says and Stiles can’t help but let out a smirk. So Jackson is the one who said that. Funny thing, the guy isn’t even his type, but damn he will enjoy teasing this dude later. Jackson has no idea in what he got himself.

‘Uhm… I’m Stiles…’ Stiles clears his throat. It’s time for him to step in and say a few words. He doesn’t want them to think he’s a coward or he can’t actually speak.

‘I’m here only because I need the money. I was quite entertained to meet a baseball team, but unfortunately I’m a little disappointed seeing your behavior. Anyways, good thing you have a kind coach because he’s the only reason I’m taking this job.’ Stiles smiles at them and he feels a little powerful. He likes this feeling. He’s nervous still… but the way this Jackson got the things going… Stiles felt the need to fire back a little bit. He makes the coaches laugh and also some team mates smile too. Stiles is pleased a little.

‘That’s my kid!’ The coach says, patting Stiles’ shoulder.’ So, Stiles will also prepare the field and he’ll assist you throughout the games.’ Stiles nods silently. He’ll try to enjoy as much as he can, also he wants to see every dude, because there must be one that will make his job easier. Also let’s not forget about the main attraction, the leader of this messed up team.

‘Alright, it’s getting late. I need someone to show Stiles the baseball field and where we keep the bats and balls. Who wants to volunteer, except Jackson?’ The coach says. From the little crowd there is a guy that steps out. Stiles looks at him and tries not to smile. This guy looks so innocent, with his head briefly leaned on a side, really tall, Stiles can observe.

‘I… coach, you can count on me!’ He shyly says and Stiles finds it adorable.

‘Good, Lahey! You’re perfect to be around Stiles! Now go and show him everything, and you, rats! Get back on finishing the 100 push-ups then you’re free for tonight.’ The coach yells, but Stiles only hears him faintly. He walks along with the guy, towards the field.

‘Stiles.’ Stiles says, reaching out his hand. The guy takes it and shakes it lightly.

‘Isaac. Nice to meet you.’ The guy says, leaning in a little, which makes his curls to move on top of his head and Stiles feels the urge to touch them.

‘You’re not like the others, aren’t you?’ Stiles asks, as the walk.

‘That depends on what you actually mean.’ Isaac responds.

‘Well, I don’t know, man, I just hope you won’t rape me or something.’ Stiles jokes and Isaac smiles.

‘No, don’t worry… my… I have a boyfriend. But I wouldn’t rape you even if I didn’t have one.’ Isaac seems flustered. Stiles laughs.

‘It’s really ok, I was just joking. Thank you for volunteering.’ Stiles smiles. He feels comfortable around this guy, maybe because he’s gay… or maybe because he looks innocent… Stiles doesn’t know but he feels they’re going to be good friends. Stiles hopes, deep down inside his heart. Because he lingers, he wants to have more friends, to laugh, to make them laugh…

‘Jackson… he’s just an asshole with a big mouth, don’t be afraid of him. He’s inoffensive.’ Isaac explains.

‘It’s fine with me, I’ve been bullied a lot, so he doesn’t even count.’ Stiles laughs and Isaac smiles. 

They continued to talk, both of them feeling really comfortable confessing things. Isaac showed him the baseball field. It isn’t as big as a normal one, but is fairly enough. Also Isaac showed him the small barn, in which they hold the bats and balls and equipment for the game. Stiles feels like he’s going to do a good job, perhaps screwing up things twice per day, but that counts as good job for him so he leaves pretty excited and he can’t wait to go back tomorrow. Before leaving, Stiles and Isaac exchanged phone numbers and they even shared a hug. Stiles didn’t get to see the team on the field when he left, sign that they got into their cabins. He assured the coach he’ll come back tomorrow and every day if it’s necessary and he went back home.


	4. Turns out the beasts are jerks

First day is a nightmare. He gets back home with bruises all over. He feels like crying but he holds back his tears as his father gets back home right when he gets back too. Only when he’s taking a shower he just lets the water fall on his bruises and softly cries into his palms. He’s an idiot. He hates baseball so much. No, he hates this specific team so much.

He was a fool to think his first day would be wonderful. It was bad. He woke up around 7 and by 8 he was at the base camp. He even bought two coffees for the coaches and they were really excited, Stiles felt good. But then he had to go to the field and get the bats all cleaned up. He did it, it was easy. Then he arranged the good balls and placed them on the special spot on the field so the guys would easily have access to them, if not, he was there so he would help them. Then… one by one, the guys started to show up on the field and Stiles got anxious. Some of them were nice and they even told Stiles’ their names, some of them walked past Stiles, then there was this massive bearded guy, who looked like he’d die if he smiles that practically walked right into Stiles, bumping his shoulder so bad and he didn’t even apologize. He just walked past Stiles.

Then there was Isaac, the only one who talked to Stiles today. The only one that took his side when three of them, with Jackson too, started to throw some balls right into Stiles. Some of the balls hit the boy in his stomach, some of them got to his limbs and only one, thanks god, hit him right in his left eye and then he collapsed due to the shock.

The men stopped the attack when Isaac got down helping Stiles get up. Stiles wasn’t able to focus on the situation but he heard a voice, yelling ‘Enough!’ to those punks. There weren’t any of the coaches, but Stiles didn’t care, he felt like throwing up and his skin was bruised.

He assured Isaac that he was fine, after some minutes and he got back on preparing the cold water for the team members. He cries as he softly touches the red spots on his body, and he knows he doesn’t need to cry, it doesn’t hurt that bad, he got beaten worse than this. He calms down and gets back to his room. He changes into his pajamas and he gets under the blanket holding his phone. He receives a text from Isaac, apologizing for his team mates’ behavior. Stiles smiles, but he soon frowns as his face hurts, damn he’ll have a purple eye tomorrow.

Stiles won’t give up soon. If these men think they can bully him. Well, Stiles isn’t afraid of that, he can welcome death easily and he’s stubborn which actually shows how strong he is, even though he doesn’t realize it. He tries to sleep.

Next morning when he shows up, the team is in awe. A lot of them didn’t think he’d show up. They even bet on it. Isaac waves at him and then runs to hug him, as Stiles gets out of his jeep. The second day is better. Stiles does his job, then watches the game and training. He also catches the massive bearded guy staring at him from the field, making Stiles feel uncomfortable. The thing is, Stiles doesn’t really find it unbearable that a hot dude like him stares like that. Stiles tries to steal some glances too and his mind compares the bearded guy with the others and in Stiles’ mind, this bearded guy is the hottest, and as grumpy as he is, Stiles feels there’s something more to it than that. He needs to figure it out.

When they take a break, Isaac of course goes to sit with Stiles.

‘Yo, Isaac… that guy… over there… does he hate me that much? He only knows me for what… 24 hours? And he glares at me as if I’ve murdered his family.’ Stiles whispers, and Isaac spits out the water he just wanted to drink.

‘The bearded one?’ Isaac tries to recover from a nearly death experience.

‘Yeah, dude… are you ok?’ Isaac nodded, he doesn’t want to brag much about that guy and definitely he doesn’t want to tell Stiles how accurate the last few words he said are. ‘Yesterday he bumped in me and he didn’t even say sorry. Then he glares at me the whole day…’ Stiles sighs.

‘Stiles, that’s our team leader.’ Stiles’ eyes widen.

‘WHAT?’ Stiles yells and his cheeks get red when he sees the bearded man staring right at him. Perfect. This is perfect.

‘Stiles, keep it down…’ Isaac whispers. ‘He’s Hale. No one knows his name. Hale it’s just… the family name or something like that. He’s… difficult, but he’s trying his best to…’ Isaac doesn’t find the right words to explain the leader’s behavior and personality.

‘Hale… well I hope he talks, right?’ Stiles asks and Isaac throws him a weird look.

‘I barely got to know you, but you have that face when you’re about to do something stupid.’ Isaac affirms and Stiles smirks at him.

‘Well, I need to match my purple eye… with another one, right?’ Stiles wiggles his eyebrows and Isaac sighs. The curled haired boy prepares himself emotionally to help Stiles get up from the ground again.

The break is longer as it’s their lunch one. Stiles’ eyes follows Hale and when the man walks into the barn, Stiles jumps up from the bench and walks towards it, ignoring Isaac’s warnings.

‘Yo… it’s my job helping you, and coming in this dark place, so… why are you trespassing my territory?’ Stiles leans on the closest wall, looking at the huge man’s back in front of him. The man turns around and looks at Stiles, frowning.

‘Hey… I get it, big guy, you guys hate me being around, I still don’t know why because I just clean your mess. But can you please, stop trying to kill me with your angry glares? Did I do something wrong… you can tell me, I feel like you know how to talk, not like your team mates who only know how to punch and bully.’ The man steps closer, still frowning the hell out of those huge eyebrows. His hand flies above Stiles’ head, leaning on the wall.

‘You talk too much.’ The man says between his teeth, and then he takes away his hand and walks outside. Stiles is startled. He closed his eyes when he saw Hale’s hand going for him. He thought the man will definitely punch his healthy eye. But he didn’t. Stiles trembles and tries to regain himself before going out the barn too.

‘Dude, he didn’t kill you.’ Isaac says.

‘He didn’t say much either.’ Stiles sounds sad. The lunch break is over and they go back on training. Stiles looks at them on the field but his eyes always linger more on the Hale’s body and how well he plays, how softly he moves for such a massive guy. Stiles tries to figure him out, how old he might be, how does he look without a beard, even though he starts to like that beard more and more… but he also asks himself what made Hale so tough, so cold… so… grumpy… or maybe he’s soft inside and he just hides it so well… Stiles starts overthinking as always and he doesn’t even realize when the game is over and almost everyone left, but Isaac, who tries to relax a bit, lying on the grass, Hale who just takes his fingers through his sweaty hair and Stiles observes that his hair is long, not too long but damn it looks good… he starts staring again, but he comes back to reality when a massive shadow blocks his view. He adjusts and he jumps a little.

‘What do you guys, want?’ Stiles gulps. He’s sitting down on the bench and these three guys block his way out. He feels small. Way too small and captive.

‘Nothing, sweetie. We just wanted to see our artwork.’ Jackson says as he leans in and grabs Stiles’ chin. ‘Definitely a good hit. You’re really good with throwing balls, Danny, and you, sweetie are really good at receiving balls.’ Stiles jerks furiously, making Jackson to take away his hand. Stiles looks at them and frowns.

‘I don’t understand what I did wrong.’ Stiles bites the words.

‘Nothing, but you can do something for us and we’ll leave you enjoying your job.’ The third boy says.

‘I won’t do anything for you that isn’t related to what I need to do for the job.’ Stiles’ voice is shaking.

Jackson leans in again, this time his fingers tap Stiles’ neck then go on Stiles’ shirt, tugging at it.

‘Well…. wouldn’t your slutty body like to be pleased?’ Jackson smirked. Stiles starts to breathe harder and he feels tears forming in his eyes. Ok, he was bullied a lot, and beaten up, and locked in all kind of places, but he never has been… abused like this…. He feels dirty and he panics. He tries to remove Jackson’s hand but he doesn’t have enough force so Jackson proceeds to move further, as the other two are smirking, enjoying the torture. Stiles closes his eyes. Whatever is going to happen, that’s it.

‘Jackson!’ a voice makes Stiles open his eyes. It’s Hale.

‘Jackson, take your hands off. He didn’t do anything wrong.’ Hale sounds threatening. Jackson rolls his eyes, but he takes away his hand and turns to face the bearded man.

‘What, Hale? Don’t tell me you didn’t see his beautiful mouth? His mouth begs for di…’ Jackson doesn’t end his bullying sentence, as Hale just hits him right in his stomach, two times in a row as hard as he can, making Jackson fall onto his knees. Danny and the other one start to walk away.

‘You two, fuckers. If I catch you around Jackson, I’m going to cut your limbs. You three together, are the worst. Get away from my face, now!’ Hale growls at them and even Stiles starts trembling. Isaac also gets up and runs to Stiles and hugs him, trying to comfort the shaking boy.

‘Jackson, get up, you fucking piece of shit.’ Hale says as he hits Jackson with his foot. Jackson tries to get up and when he manages, Hale hits him again, this time in the face, blood starting to fall from his nose. Both Stiles and Isaac are startled. Stiles has never seen Hale in any kind of situation, and Isaac has never seen Hale getting so violent on someone.

‘I usually don’t get my fucking hands dirty like this, but molesting people is a fucked up thing, Jackson, even for your ass. Get up again.’ Hale sounds so scary. Jackson doesn’t say a word, he tries to get up.

‘Please…’ Jackson can only say. Hale doesn’t hit him again.

‘Apologize, you piece of shit. Apologize for giving him a purple eye, for wanting to fucking rape him.’ Hale’s eyes are shining. Jackson’s eyes widen.

‘Hale… I didn’t want to…’ Jackson barely can say.

‘I’m going to fucking hit you again. Shut the fuck up, you and those two bastards that follow you everywhere wanted to have your way with Stiles, by force, because he made it clear he doesn’t want to have anything to do with you.’ Hale bites every single word. Stiles is scared, not because of Hale, but because of what he’s hearing. Hale’s hand gets around Jackson’s neck and lifts him a little. ‘I heard you this morning, Jackson. You want me to call the cops? You want me to get your ass out of the baseball team? Hold your dick in your pants and stop forcing people into liking a fucked up like you, unless you change yourself in good.’ Hale frees Jackson and he falls on his knees.

‘I’m out. You should leave too, it’s enough for today.’ The bearded man says towards Stiles. Stiles gulps and doesn’t say anything. Hale leaves the field and Jackson tries to walk straight towards his two friends who are waiting for him.

‘Stiles… can I…’ Isaac starts to say but he doesn’t finish as he feels Stiles’ head leaning onto his shoulder and he hears Stiles’ muffled sobs. Isaac’s arm goes around Stiles’ shoulders and holds the boy tight, letting him cry. After 10 minutes, Stiles calms down.

‘Can you… I mean do they allow you to get out from here a little?’ Stiles’ voice is raspy and still shaking and Isaac finds it really cute.

‘We can talk to the coach. I wanted to ask you… if it’s ok for you… to… I mean can I… we can have a pajama night.’ Isaac closes his eyes in embarrassment. He’s not good with this, but he cares about Stiles and he wants to make him feel better and Isaac knows how it feels to go back home after something like this, because Isaac’s past isn’t as bright as his smile is.

Stiles leans back to watch at Isaac and he smiles widely, looking funny with one purple eye and his red nose. Isaac laughs.

‘It’ll be like a girls night!’ Stiles exclaims, his eyes are still teary and Isaac’s heart hurts seeing that. He helps Stiles get up and they walk back to the front of the base camp. The coach gets outside from the cabin and he looks so mad when he sees Stiles’ state. He didn’t know that he got himself hit with a lot of balls and also the coach didn’t see Stiles today, until now.

‘Stiles… what happened?’ The coach sounds scary. He seems like he wants to kill someone. But Stiles thinks that Hale did enough of killing tonight.

‘Coach… I mean, sir… it’s okay, I’m ok, it was just… I ran in a lot of directions and I managed to get hit a lot, but the boys didn’t want to, it’s ok.’ Stiles mumbles and the coach frowns he looks at Isaac.

‘Isaac?’ Isaac gulps and he feels Stiles’ tight grip on his waist.

‘He’s right, coach! I even hit him with one by mistake!’ The coach sighs.

‘You two are both bad lairs.’ The coach gets closer to Stiles and touches his shoulder. ‘Look, kid, if you don’t feel like working here anymore… I won’t force you, ok?’ The coach sounds so kind and Stiles feels warmth spreading inside his body. He smiles.

‘Sir, I’m fine… I just need a little favor.’ Stiles manages to say and Isaac looks at him, shyly.

‘If you want a day off, it’s ok. Tomorrow it’s a free day for these bastards so there’s no work, so stay home and relax.’ The coach explains.

‘Sir, you’re kind and it means a lot, but… that’s not the favor. I… can you allow Isaac to sleep at my home tonight? I… need someone around… and he’s the only friend… I… got in town.’ Stiles’ eyes get teary and foggy again and the coach’s heart breaks too. Stiles tells the truth. Lydia is out of town… Allison too, even Boyd and Erica… they went on a trip to Las Vegas. Stiles is indeed alone and he really doesn’t want to spend his time in his room without someone, after all of this. He thinks it’s stupid because it’s nothing but… he feels shook. Also he means it, Isaac means a lot to Stiles and yes he’s his friend. He can talk everything with the boy and he feels comfortable and Stiles knows Isaac feels the same towards him too.

‘Fuck it, Isaac, go.’ The coach says and Isaac’s face radiates and hugs Stiles so tight.


	5. Emotional Pajama Party in Two

Isaac runs to his cabin and packs some things in his backpack then rushes back to Stiles. They both hop in the jeep and they drive to Stiles’ home. On the way they decide to stop by a super market to buy snacks and a lot of drinks. They buy a whole cart of products, starting from potatoes chips, M&M’s, Skittles, biscuits, peanuts, jelly gums, and a lot of soda cans and mineral water, because it’s Isaac’s favorite, Stiles laughed for 5 whole minutes inside the store finding out that Isaac doesn’t drink alcohol, but his favorite drink is mineral water with a lot of ice cubes. Actually Stiles doesn’t drink either so they didn’t buy alcohol. They bought cupcakes ingredients because Stiles feels like baking some tomorrow. As for their dinner, Stiles just got into a fast food drive-thru and they ordered pizza and burgers and a lot of fries and salad, Stiles ordered for his father too because he’ll come home later tonight. He already feels better, and they didn’t even arrive back home yet.

They laugh all the way to Stiles’ bedroom, while trying so hard not to drop the food and the drinks and actually everything they bought. They both sigh relieved when they enter Stiles’ room and they place everything all around. Then both of them, as if they read each other’s mind, throw themselves onto the bed, lying on their back.

‘This feels good.’ Isaac breathes.

‘Yeah.’ Stiles manages to say. He suddenly gets up. ‘Let’s change into something more comfortable and let’s start this!’ Stiles starts to search for some clothes while Isaac does the same thing. They start to undress, feeling comfortable with each other, and Isaac never changes in front of anyone, but Stiles… he isn’t anyone, it’s Stiles and he trusts Stiles.

‘Wow… Isaac…’ Stiles whispers. Isaac blushes and covers his torso with the large sleeveless shirt.

‘Yeah… they’re pretty bad… but… at least they’re only scars now.’ Isaac says. Stiles doesn’t insist because he doesn’t want to make Isaac feel uncomfortable, they’ll talk about this soon, when he’ll feel ok with it. They are all dressed up and Stiles grabs his laptop and puts in the bed, then Isaac brings the pizza and burgers along with his mineral water and a soda can for Stiles and place them on the bed then jumps on it too, next to Stiles. They decide on watching some videos about all sorts of conspiracy theories, finding out that both of them are into this crazy stuff. They eat and enjoy the documentaries. They even get heated in commenting about what they see and damn it feels wonderful to have someone to talk about this kind of things.

They finished eating 20 minutes ago, but they still watch the documentary, being way too caught up in it and they don’t hear the knock on the bedroom door. They both yell and jump when the door slams open, revealing the sheriff looking at them concerned.

‘Dad…. You scared the crap out of us!’ Stiles whines and he gets out of bed running right into his father’s arms. Isaac looks at them amazed. Stiles know it might be weird hugging his dad, but he had a rough day and his dad… well… he doesn’t want to lose his dad and he takes any kind of opportunity to show him the love he carries for the man.

‘Dad… uhm… he’s my friend, Isaac.’ Isaac jumps out of bed with such speed that the sheriff is amazed. They shake hands.

‘Nice to meet you, kiddo. You look really well-done!’ The sheriff confesses and Isaac blushes.

‘Dad, he’s in the baseball team.’ Stiles explains.

‘Oh, that explains! Ok, I’m an old man; you should get back on your things, without minding me. Stiles, the food in the kitchen is mine?’ Stiles nods and his dad smiles at him.

After Stiles’ dad left, closing the door, the boys jump back on the bed, both lying on their back, looking at the ceiling. There is silence but it’s good and comfortable and they enjoy it. They sit like that for almost half an hour, and then Stiles grabs a bag of chips and opens it. They start eating it.

‘Thank you.’ Stiles says, munching onto his chips.

‘For what? Don’t worry, Stiles.’ Isaac smiles.

‘No, dude, really. I could’ve died there. I mean not really, I was way closer to death than I was these days, but… you were there and you helped me getting up… not just physically.’ Isaac doesn’t say anything.

‘I’ve never seen him like that.’ He finally says.

‘Who? Hale?’ Stiles asks.

‘Yeah… I’ve known him for 4 years already… and he never got this pissed off. And he had the chance to, but never did, until now.’ Isaac frowns trying to figure it out. Stiles gulps, his cheeks getting red. Isaac observes it without wanting.

‘Oh…. Oh… Stiles… are you serious?!’ Isaac smiles widely.

‘What? What are you saying there?’ Stiles gets flustered.

‘You have a crush… on Hale…’ Isaac says amazed.

‘Isaac, these chips are amazingly good.’ Stiles says, eating a whole fist of chips and making Isaac laugh out loud.

‘He’s hot, I can’t deny it. Also… why not? Maybe… he likes you too?’ Isaac says.

‘What? Hell no, he hates me. How can you like someone in such a short time?’ Stiles asks and Isaac throws him a look. ‘Com’on, in our case it was love at first sight!’ Stiles acts out and Isaac laughs again, hitting Stiles’ chest.

‘No, I mean it… ok maybe… Stiles, he’s Hale. He never but never got involved with Jackson like that… for a new guy.’ Isaac says. They feel like this whole night will transform into their own conspiracy theory documentary about Hale and other things.

‘So you’re telling me, that in these past 4 years you don’t know Hale’s first name.’ Stiles repeats.

‘Yes, Stiles. He never said it and the coaches didn’t tell us and it’s like a mysterious fog around him.’ Isaac explains as he shoves 4 M&M’s inside his mouth. Stiles does it too.

‘What about him as… a human… I mean, his family, friends… girlfriend…. Wife?’ They both grimace at the last word. ‘He’s not that old to have a wife.’ Stiles corrects.

‘Well…. maybe he’s not into women.’ Isaac proposes. Stiles throws a pillow into Isaac’s face.

‘I have an idea, Stiles.’ Isaac catches the pillow and makes himself more comfortable on the bed.

‘Let’s hear it! I will totally support you, as you did too!’ Stiles winks.

‘Well, you said you’re in the mood to make some cupcakes these days, right?’ Isaac asks and Stiles nods.

‘Why don’t we make them tomorrow evening and you’ll bring them with you for the team?’ Isaac proposes.

‘Really?! This is your idea?! No one would eat my cupcakes, even though they’re delicious…’ Stiles says.

‘Stiles, trust me, we all eat everything, we don’t say no when it comes to food, and sweets in special. Also I might… help you score a point from Hale.’ Isaac teases, having Stiles’ whole attention now.

‘What? How?’ Stiles’ mouth is open.

‘Everyone loves brownies cupcakes, or chocolate cupcakes, but…. Hale hates chocolate. He literally finds it so disgusting and no one knows why. You know those protein bars that have chocolate, well it’s not real chocolate but he doesn’t even eat that.’ Isaac confesses and Stiles’ eyes light up again.

‘Keep on talking, Isaac, I love what I’m finding out.’

‘So… we’ll be making… well I’ll help you because I have no idea how to cook or bake, you’ll be making normal cupcakes for everyone and then… you’ll make a few only for Derek and there’ll be vanilla cupcakes with fruits, if you have. He loves fruits, he’d die for them.’ Isaac explains and Stiles is amazed and intrigued and damn, he is mesmerized by how many things Isaac knows about Hale… well, he has been around him for 4 years… it’s actually normal to observe Hale’s habits and so on… Stiles wishes to observe Hale too, to see his smile, if he can actually smile…

‘Ok, I get it, but… I’ll make the vanilla ones just for Hale?’ Stiles asks.

‘Yes, dude. That’s like screaming << you are special for me and you deserve all of these vanilla cupcakes because I like only you in that kind of way>>.’ Isaac says. Stiles laughs out loud.

‘Isn’t it weird?! It’s like a confession!’

‘No, Stiles… is the way you’ll break some walls through the actual confession, and also it’s just a crush, it might not be that serious, or it might be more than serious. You’ll see as days go by.’ Isaac explains and Stiles frowns. His friend is right. ‘But for now, you can even flirt, why not?’ Isaac smiles seeing Stiles blushing.

‘Shut up… he won’t flirt back.’ Stiles mutters.

‘You’ll never know if you won’t try. But trust me; this cupcakes thing might be really good.’ Isaac assures. Stiles nods defeated.

‘Wait… you said you’re going to help me tomorrow. Aren’t you going to that thing the team has? I think they’ll visit Beacon Hills or something like that.’ Stiles asks.

‘I know… but I’ll stay with you. I prefer spending my time with you, rather than…’ Isaac says embarrassed.

‘That means a lot, Isaac. Thank you, really.’ Stiles says seriously. They smile at each other.

It’s around 3am when they decide to turn off the light and go to sleep.

‘Isaac?’ Stiles whispers into the darkness.

‘Mhm?’

‘Who did that… to you?’ Stiles whispers again. Isaac shifts a little and sighs.

‘I… my father.’ Isaac breathes.

‘It’s… I’m sorry. Really… you… it’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it… but…’ Stiles feels so bad. Because Isaac is wonderfully beautiful inside out, and seeing those scars on his back, thinking that someone like Isaac was beaten up that bad…

‘It’s ok, Stiles… I trust you and also… my father is gone. He died a few years ago, when I also left from home to join the team… he was…. A mad man. My mom… she was a sick woman, but she loved me a lot. She had Parkinson and my dad didn’t take care of her at all. He even used to get mad… and beat her too… until she couldn’t handle it and died… and then my dad was hitting me for my mom too.’ Isaac gulps. These memories are far away and he doesn’t suffer a lot anymore but still… it’s weird talking about them.

‘Really, that’s… I’m sorry, are you ok now?’ Stiles asks.

‘I’m good. I have a few reasons to stay alive… and also my life isn’t that bad anymore.’ Isaac smiles in the dark because that’s the truth.

‘My mom died too… from cancer, when I was 8. It was tough around here only with my father… but I grew up and now… we learned to take care of each other.’ Stiles confesses.

‘I’m sorry…. But it’s good you and your father developed a good relationship… it means a lot, Stiles, hang on it.’ Stiles jerks a little… because it hits home.

‘I’m trying.’ Stiles can only say.

‘I know. You don’t deserve what your brain does to you, but you’re strong, dude.’ Isaac says.

‘Thank you…’ Stiles is in awe. No stranger could ever tell that he has depression. Ok a lot of them figure it out that Stiles is a mess and has ADHD, but… no one knows what’s going inside his mind every day… no one knows how many pills Stiles needs to remember to take every day…. And now, Isaac… figured it out. Stiles gets all warm inside because Isaac is kind and he resonates so well with him…

They talked for a few more minutes about Isaac and his boyfriend, Isaac even showed Stiles a picture of them. His boyfriend’s name is Scott and he’s in a rival baseball team. Stiles teased Isaac, but Stiles’ heart melted when Isaac confessed that he never loved anyone the way he loves Scott. They talked and talked and they fell asleep.


	6. Operation 'Cupcakes' - Part I

They wake up around 11 and they start their day pillow fighting until Stiles falls on the ground pushed by Isaac and Isaac gets so scared that rushes down too. Stiles pretends he’s dead but when he feels Isaac panic he stops his little prank and laughs. Isaac hits him lightly in his chest then smiles too. They go together in the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their faces and again they get into a childish fight, splashing water all around.

They finally set their nest in the kitchen, they eat cereals with milk then Isaac makes himself comfortable as Stiles takes out everything they need for the cupcakes. Isaac didn’t lie, he knows nothing about cooking and baking in general, and Stiles finds it so cute as he asks many questions per minute. Stiles isn’t bothered. He loves chatting when he’s baking… he misses chatting like this… he used to ask his mother so many questions while she was cooking… after her death, the kitchen became silent. 

The cupcakes are done after a few hours and also an apple pie and a small cheese cake with a lot of strawberries and sliced banana on it. Stiles blushes madly looking at all of the sweets on the table. There are more than 50 cupcakes, 10 of those are vanilla flavoured with fruits especially for Hale. Also… the small cheese cake is for Hale too… and the apple pie.

‘Dude… this is on a whole new level!’ Isaac exclaims as he’s staring at the table.

‘Shut up… I don’t think I’ll have the courage to give him everything.’ Stiles mutters, scratching the back of his neck.

‘Well… you can try with the cupcakes and then… oh shit! I have an idea!’ Isaac exclaims again and Stiles looks at him curiously.

‘Dude…. It’s…’ Isaac searches for his phone to see the time. ‘6 o’clock. We can head back to the camp.’

‘What?! Now? You said tomorrow…’ Stiles whines while blushing.

‘Dude… you’re what? 20 years old and acting like this?’ Isaac teases him.

‘I’m 18…’ Stiles whispers.

‘Yeah, big difference, indeed! So hear me out. Even if we have days off, every evening we train, I’m sure in less than one hour they’re going to be on the training field. We can show up and by the end of the training, you’ll give them cupcakes. And before you leave, you rush to your jeep… or even better, you ask Hale to come with you to your jeep and you give the cakes.’ Isaac explains and he can see how red Stiles’ ears are right now. He can’t help but laugh.

Stiles sighs and rushes his fingers through his hair.

‘Fine… but if I have no courage, I’ll give him only the cupcakes!’ Stiles fires back with a pout afterwards and Isaac finds it super cute.

They get on packing the cupcakes nicely, Hale’s vanilla ones in a separated box, and also the cheese cake and the apple pie in different small boxes. Stiles loves baking and he used to bake so many delicious desserts and he used to wrap them up beautifully and he used to give them to his friends, but now… everyone’s gone. Stiles would lie if he’d say he doesn’t enjoy this thing he and Isaac are doing today.

By 7pm they are already inside the jeep, on their way to the base camp.

Stiles gets extremely nervous and Isaac observes only when Stiles parks the jeep.

‘Hey… Stiles, it’s going to be alright.’ Isaac caresses the boy’s shoulder.

‘I hope… I really do. I mean it’s stupid that I panic like this but…’

‘Stiles, it’s not stupid. It’s you and it’s beautiful, but you have no reason to panic. My… my boyfriend… I think you two will get along so well… he helps me a lot, Stiles and I used to fear every living being. But he showed me that every part of ourselves is beautiful, even the fucked up ones and we don’t have to apologize or feel bad for them.’ Isaac finds himself blurting out.

‘Wow… does Scott hold Ted Talks? I bet he does.’ Stiles teases and Isaac punches him in the chest.

‘I mean it. So stop over thinking. If it makes you feel better, you can just… throw the cupcakes in his face and run. Or just…. Give them to him and run. Whatever makes you feel ok.’ Isaac jokes.

‘I might do that.’ Stiles says with a serious voice.

‘Stiles…’

‘I know! God, let’s just… go!’ Stiles rolls his eyes and gets out of the jeep. Isaac follows him, smirking.

Isaac places the vanilla cupcakes box first, in Stiles’ hands, then he places another big box with half of the chocolate cupcakes and Isaac holds the third box, full with the remaining chocolate cupcakes. They start walking towards the training field. Isaac was right. Of course he was, he’s part of the team. The whole team is on the field and even the two coaches. It seems like they almost finished their training, Stiles observes and his heart skips a beat when his eyes recognized Hale’s back.

‘Yo, coach! We’re back!’ Isaac greets.

‘Hello, sir! We’re indeed back…’ Stiles fakes a smile to Isaac and Isaac rolls his eyes.

‘Kid, you look better, indeed. I’m glad you didn’t run away from these fucking rats!’ The coach yells the last part, pointing at the team. Perhaps they annoyed the hell out of him. The other coach is resting on the grass.

‘Yes, well Isaac helped me a lot, we had a lot of fun.’ Stiles smiles.

‘I’m glad, kiddo. Isaac is a nice kid too. Of course you two get so well together. Also, what’s up with these boxes?’ The coach asks.

‘Well… We…’ Stiles starts talking but Isaac interrupts.

‘Him, only him.’

‘Well, I…. with the help of Isaac… I baked… cupcakes?’ Stiles says embarrassed. Now the team members are all paying attention to him.

‘Cupcakes? For us?’ One guy asks and Stiles looks at him, smiling.

‘Yes, buddy! For you!’ Stiles bites his lips. He searches for Hale and when he sees how frowned his eyebrows are looking at him, Stiles shivers.

Soon, everyone gathers around Stiles and Isaac and both of them share the cupcakes with the beasts and the coaches.

‘Oh my god, this chocolate inside is delicious. I’m going to die for this!’ A guy can be heard moaning, while another one approves. The team members, even Jackson and Danny are now on the field, sitting on the grass eating cupcakes. Stiles searches for Hale again and he sees the bearded man sitting all alone on a bench far away from everyone, glaring at his teammates. Stiles smiles because he knows Hale hates chocolate, but his face also says ‘I want to eat too… hmph.’ And Stiles finds it adorable.

‘What the hell are you waiting for? He complained to one of our team members that it’s not fair he can’t eat those.’ Isaac whispers right next to Stiles’ ear, startling him, almost dropping the vanilla cupcakes box.

‘Fuck… you scared me… ok, I’m going…’ Stiles says and walks towards Hale with shaky legs.

‘Flirt, Stiles… take the risk!’ Isaac almost yells and Stiles curses him, thanks God Hale is concentrating too hard on trying to kill everyone who enjoys cupcakes on the field.


	7. Operation 'Cupcakes' - Part II

Stiles stops when he’s next to Hale, not in front of him, not wanting to block his view and die.

‘Uhm… hey, there, you seem kind of grumpy.’ Stiles’ voice is shaking, but Hale turns his head and looks at him… with the same frown on his face.

‘What?’ He mutters.

‘You seem grumpy.’ Stiles repeats.

‘I’m not deaf.’ Hale sighs.

‘Ok… mister three words per hour.’ Stiles fires back.

‘Better than 50 per second.’ Hale glares back. Stiles gulps and takes the risk. He sits down and earns a confused look from Hale.

‘What? Did you buy this bench? It’s yours?’ Stiles looks at him.

‘I’ve considered buying it, but now that you’ve touched it, I don’t want to anymore.’ Hale responds and Stiles sighs. The boy doesn’t understand why he is like this. Why is Hale acting like this? Last evening he saved his ass from being raped and now he’s all grumpy with him and hates the poor boy.

Stiles shoves the box on Hale’s lap.

‘I… these are for you.’ Stiles whispers and he starts jerking a bit, playing with his fingers, having his hands between his knees, not even looking towards Hale. The bearded man still looks confused and frowning at the same time he eyes Stiles then the box.

‘Open it, for God’s sake!’ Stiles exclaims nervously. Hale, surprisingly, opens the box and his eyebrows are freed. He doesn’t frown anymore. He’s amazed.

‘What… what is this?’ Hale asks.

‘Flying unicorns that poop rainbows.’ Stiles says looking Hale in the eyes, but regretting because the man smiles at him, well it’s more like a mocking smile but it has Stiles weak in his knees and he swallows and blushes so hard he wants to die right now. Silence.

‘I… there are vanilla flavored cupcakes… with bits of fruits inside…’ Stiles whispers. Hale doesn’t say anything yet, but takes one and eats it. He closes his eyes and lets out a sigh and Stiles stares at the man. How can he be both handsome and beautiful at the same time?

‘Are all of these… mine?’ Hale asks mouth full and Stiles wants to hug him because he looks adorable. Fuck you, Isaac, this is more than a crush.

‘Yes. Only for you.’ Stiles blurts out. Hale looks at him.

‘Only for me… why?’ Hale asks.

‘What do you mean why? Should I have a reason? There’s not a reason. Trust me, there isn’t. I just… everybody loves cupcakes, right? And I know you don’t like chocolate… so everybody got chocolate cupcakes, you got vanilla ones. Oh fuck… wait… I found out from Isaac, I’m not a creep, I didn’t search information about you… oh fuck… well I searched for Hale, but I found nothing so… I’m sorry, you can kill me now.’ Stiles closes his eyes in embarrassment.

Hale holds in a smile.

’50 words per second… and I’m the bad one.’ Hale says, taking another cupcake from the box and eating it.

Stiles feels cold out of nowhere and embarrassed as hell. He suddenly gets up because he feels like crying and he doesn’t know why. Maybe that’s because the emotions drowns him due to him forgetting his pills… or maybe he feels that this was a bad idea… he doesn’t know yet.

‘Stiles… are you ok?’ Hale asks, getting up too, holding the box.

‘I’m… yes, I am fine. I’m… going back home.’ Stiles gulps and tries to hold it in. Hale just stares at him for a bit, unable to say something. What can he say? He recognizes the look on Stiles’ face, but how can he react to it? He can’t… Stiles turns away and rushes to his car.

‘Hale, what happened?’ Isaac runs towards Hale.

‘Nothing… he just ran to his car.’ Hale answers. Isaac face palms himself.

‘4 hours.’ Isaac blurts out.

‘What?’ Hale asks frowning.

‘It took him 4 hours to bake those for you… and 2 more hours to bake a pie and to make a cheese cake, for you also.’ Isaac says, looking at Hale.


	8. Operation 'Cupcakes' - Finale

Stiles arrives in front of his jeep when tears fall down his cheeks. He leans onto the car and tries to calm down. This was so stupid. Who the hell has a crush in less than a few days? Why on earth did he bake all those cupcakes? Why does his heart hurts when he thinks of Hale? Why is his brain making up things? Why…

‘Stiles!’ Stiles’ thoughts are interrupted by someone yelling his name, between pants and runs. Stiles wipes his tears and inhales. He turns around and he gasps.

‘What? Did my cupcakes make you feel sick? For the record, I didn’t put drugs in them.’ Stiles jokes, a little pissed off, he doesn’t know why.

‘They are good.’ Hale says looking at Stiles and observing his puffy eyes. He walks closer.

‘R… really?’ Stiles’ face lights up a bit and Hale feels weak in his knees this time.

‘Yeah… thank… thank you.’ Hale says.

‘Don’t… it’s ok. I enjoyed baking them.’ Stiles blushes.

‘Sorry.’ Hale says. Stiles smiles.

‘One word per minute… why are you sorry?’ Stiles asks.

‘For acting like a jerk.’ Hale avoids Stiles’ eyes. He’s too close and he feels like he’s going to lose himself in those honey like eyes.

‘If you act like a jerk… then your team mates that tried to abuse me…. How can I describe them? They’re jerks… you’re just…’ Stiles stops, holding in a smile.

‘I’m just…’ Hale repeats, waiting for Stiles to let it out.

‘You’re just… grumpy with all those death glares and frowning eyebrows.’ Stiles blurts out blushing but smiling a little, looking at Hale and seeing that frown again, but not like the ‘I’m going to kill you’ one.

Hale doesn’t say anything and Stiles opens the door and takes out the two little boxes, with the apple pie and the cheese cake. He walks towards Hale and passes them to him.

‘Apple pie and cheese cake. Plus a lot of fruits on it.’ Stiles blushes. Hales holds them and looks at Stiles in awe, his lips parted. Stiles’ eyes fall on Hale’s lips and how beautifully they’re surrounded by his perfect beard.

‘Thank you…’ Hale says. Stiles nods and gets inside his car.

‘Hale…’ The bearded man looks at Stiles.

‘Yes?’

‘You’re more than… a grumpy and full of death glares and frowning eyebrows beast.’ Stiles says. Hale laughs, being surprised at the remark. Stiles’ heart skips a beat or two and he smiles back, before leaving.

He gets home and immediately calls Isaac. They talk for almost two hours and Stiles circles his room countless times. Isaac laughs at how Stiles stutters and talks with so much passion describing the perfect Hale Smile.

The following days and nights are all Hale centered. Stiles barely sleeps, being filled with excitement. He wakes up after only a couple of hours of sleep and he jumps right into the jeep, driving to the base camp. He eagerly does his job and whatever it is to do and he takes every single chance to stare at Hale, to observe the curves of his well-done body and how the equipment falls perfectly on the man. Days pass like this and Hale always catches Stiles staring, sometimes Hale smiles a little at Stiles, sometimes he teases him by throwing the ball towards his direction, just to make Stiles bring him the ball, when he’s training. Isaac teases the hell out of Stiles and that’s why Stiles’ a blushing mess 24/7.


	9. Hale's Baseball Bat

For the past week they’ve only exchanged looks and stares and smiles and blushes from Stiles. Nothing less, nothing more, no words. Stiles’ dreams are filled with Hale’s presence and he wakes up feeling warmer than ever every single morning. He remains out of air whenever Hale takes a small break to catch his breath and his chest moves so mesmerizingly in Stiles’ eyes.

‘I’m going nuts, Isaac… I’m going crazy. And I’m already crazy, I’m going to be on a whole other craziness level.’ Stiles blurts out when Isaac collapses on the bench next to Stiles.

‘What? What are you talking about?’ Isaac breathes, trying to catch his breath. The training is over.

‘I’m… I’m having dreams… with Hale… and…’ Stiles’ blushing.

‘You’re having wet dreams with Hale?! Oh, Stiles…’ Isaac bumps his shoulder into Stiles’.

‘Stop teasing, it’s getting worse. I stare at him every day without thinking and he catches me. But we never talk and I feel like going crazy because I don’t know if it’s all up in my head, the way he smirks at me or smiles or whatever… Isaac… I can’t…’ Stiles whines being incredibly cute. Isaac ruffles his hair.

‘Stop it. You guys are eye fucking each other every day, I’m sure you’ll find a way to transform it into something more physically…’ Isaac teases.

‘Dude… I don’t want to fuck Hale…’ Stiles whispers, his cheeks getting red.

‘Oh, you want to go to the library and read books and perhaps… sucking dicks in silence?’ Isaac teases more and Stiles punches him lightly.

‘Stop it… you’re making it worse… ok, I want to get touchy with Hale… but you know… I want to get feely too… and… he seems not so interested in any kind of touchy feely thingy.’ Isaac grimaces at the words Stiles chose to use.

They talked for a few more minutes and Stiles gets up and goes into the barn to arrange the baseball bats.

‘Fuck, Hale! You fucking scared me!’ Stiles jumps a little when he turns around to grab another baseball bat and he sees Hale leaning on the barn’s door, holding his bat.

‘You get scared, ha?’ Hale teases and Stiles raises an eyebrow. So is this a flirty game or…

‘Is that your bat?’ Stiles signs towards Hale’s hand.

‘It’s indeed mine.’ Hale smirks and tries to hold in a laugh. He looks at Stiles from head to toe and Stiles observes it, his whole body shivers. Hale walks closer and hands him the bat.

‘I need you to clean it.’ Hale whispers and pushes it onto Stiles’ chest, earning a groan from the boy.

‘S… sure… I’m… I’ll clean it.’ Stiles stutters and Hale lets out a muffled laugh, stepping back a little and looking at Stiles. Stiles holds the bat and starts wiping it with a rug, being embarrassed as hell and trying not to think about stuff that implies Hale touching him.

‘The pie and the cheese cake… they were delicious.’ Hale breaks the silence, still looking intensely at Stiles.

‘Oh… I kind of forgot about it… hahah… I’m… I’m glad you enjoyed them.’ He lies, he never forgot, he hoped Hale would come and talk to him about the sweets, but only today Hale did say something about it. Hale slowly nods while smiling.

‘Your body… how is it?’ Hale suddenly asks, a little embarrassed, Stiles thinks.

‘My… body?’ Stiles asks unsure.

‘Your eye is getting better… but they threw balls everywhere.’ Hale explains and Stiles gulps. Is perhaps Hale worried? Was he worried when Stiles got beaten up by those idiots? Stiles blushes a little.

‘I’m… I’m fine!’ Stiles answers but he lies again. He still has bruises on his stomach.

‘I hope you are.’ Hale says and smiles at Stiles.

‘Thanks…’ Stiles can only say.

Hale comes closer again and this time his hand goes onto Stiles’ cheek, his fingers caressing it lightly then his hand falls back to its place.

‘They’re just… idiots… they always do this with new guys.’ Hale sighs and smiles again at Stiles. Stiles has his lips parted, being startled… Hale touching him for those 3 seconds made him feel how Heaven feels.

‘Guys! Gu…sorry!’ A fellow team mate interrupts their moment and he shyly looks down.

‘What’s wrong?’ Hale turns to look at him.

‘The coach… he’s calling for us. All of us.’ Hale sighs and walks towards his fellow mate.

‘See you around, Stiles.’ The man says with a hint of teasing in his voice and Stiles can only breathe as an answer. When he walks out completely, Stiles collapses on the floor, he’s weak in his knees, his cheeks are blushing. He stays like that for a few more minutes then gets up and finishes his job unconsciously, as the only thoughts he has at the moment are all about Hale. He’s screwed.


	10. ‘Can we… would you mind if… fuck.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might have many typos, please excuse me :(

A couple of days pass without any incident, that’s because the team is training hard every day lately and also Stiles has to leave at noon because his dad needs his help back at the police station.

Today is the same and also it’s the last day when Stiles has to leave this early. Isaac is already all sweaty and he complains to Stiles that he feels like dying.

‘Damn it… I get it. We have a game next weekend… but still… it’s not a big thing…’ Isaac breathes in and out as he follows Stiles who is packing his things already.

‘Dude… you have a game with those Beacon Hills High School brats… well actually I know some of them and I can swear they’re long past high school time. But yeah, you guys are better… not all of you. But some of you.’ Stiles assures Isaac who is rolling his eyes.

‘Any news about Hale?’ Isaac whispers. Stiles blinks once… twice… ‘Stiles?!’ Isaac shakes him a bit.

‘Yeah, sorry… it’s… I… I’m screwed.’ Stiles whines.

‘Why?’ Isaac asks as he starts walking along with Stiles.

‘I think… ok, it might sound weird… actually it’s weird… and I… Isaac… I think this thing I feel for Hale… is growing, so fast… and bigger… and… god…’ Stiles is out of breath and blushing.

Isaac is about to say something when their bodies are smashed by another huge one. Fortunately, Isaac’s body was just lightly touched by the massive body, while Stiles was almost swallowed by it.

‘Dude! Watch out…’ Isaac screams. ‘You could’ve killed Stiles.’ The curly haired boy says. Stiles opens his eyes. He closed them during the impact. He had no idea what hit him.

‘I’m… I’m sorry.’

‘Ha… Hale… where were you… running that fast? Honestly… I thought I died… getting hit by a truck.’ Stiles stammers as he talks because Hale is holding him by his shoulders.

‘Actually… I wanted to tell you something. And I thought…’ Hale stops and his hands fall down from Stiles’ shoulders.

‘You… what?’ Stiles’ cheeks get redder and redder and Isaac holds himself from laughing.

‘I…’ Hale frowns so hard and Stiles feels the urge to touch those brows and sooth them.

‘You talk so much with those brows… let them rest a little and use words.’ Stiles says and almost whispers because Hale is staring at him and he wants to hide.

‘I… I wanted to tell you a few days ago, but you always left early and I didn’t get to talk to you.’ Hale breathes out and Isaac gasps. Hale talking. A lot. Stiles licks his lips as he feels them so dry and he gulps because honestly, what did Hale say? He was too focused on how the man’s lips were moving… slow… calculated… Stiles wonders if those lips would move that slow on him too...

‘Stiles?’ Hale leans in Stiles’ personal space.

‘Uh… yes! I’m here. Me, here. Stiles.’ Isaac face palms himself. Hales bites in a smile.

‘Can we… would you mind if… fuck.’ One of Hale’s huge hands lands on his beautiful eyes, covering them while he lets out a deep sigh, the warm air hitting briefly Stiles’ skin.

‘What?! You want us to… what? Fuck?’ Stiles almost yells and then the embarrassment swallows him entirely, the weakness in his knees too. Hale’s hand drops down and he frowns so badly, but no the deadliest frown, but more of… I, a bearded beast, almost 2 meters tall, try so hard to hide the heat coming out of my body and also my ears feel like burning.

‘He wouldn’t mind!’ Isaac chives in and both Stiles and Hale look at him merciless.

‘Ok… I’m leaving!’ Isaac walks away laughing.

‘So… you don’t want to fuck.’ Stiles breathes out, embarrassed as fuck.

‘Stiles…’ Hales sighs embarrassed as well.

‘What? Are you… embarrassed? Because I am too. But… I mean if that’s what you wanted to ask me… I, well… I wouldn’t say… no…’ Stiles breathes heavily and almost doesn’t say out loud the last part. Hale smiles dumbfounded.

‘Jesus… you’re killing me.’ The bearded man whispers. ‘I wanted to ask you… if you could prepare another… cheese cake… or pie… or whatever you feel like?’ Hale continues and looks at Stiles, whose lips are parted now.

‘Wh… uhm… so no fuck?’ Stiles says then soon continues as he sees the panic in Hale’s eyes. ‘I’m joking, browface. Of course I can do that. You’ll have them by tomorrow.’ Stiles tries to keep himself sane.

‘Brow… face?’ Hale rises his brows and leans closer, smirking when he senses Stiles’ body twitch. His mind wonders how would Stiles’ body feels pressed onto his… he wonders if his own arms can fit Stiles like a glove… he’s sure of it actually…

‘Uhm… so close… yes… browface, because… brows… huge, big… brows… beautiful, yes beautiful.’ Stiles gets hit by Hale’s scent and it’s intoxicating, he can’t think properly. Hale licks his lips this time and he doesn’t know how much he can control himself anymore. The way Stiles loses his coherence when he is so close to the boy does things to Hale. A lot of things.

‘Oh, I understand now.’ Hale answers, then he leans back, stepping out of his intimate space.

‘Cheese cake and apple pie, noted.’ Stiles repeats as he sees Hale staring at him.

‘Yup.’ Hale affirms, smirking then he starts walking backwards slowly while Stiles goes to his Jeep.

‘Stiles… tomorrow at 6, after training.’ Hale says and Stiles stops and looks at him frowning.

‘Should I bring them then?’ Stiles asks.

‘No. At 6 I’ll come to your place.’ Hale explains. Stiles gulps.

‘So… I need to have them done by 6?’ Stiles asks and honestly he doesn’t really care about this, he just doesn’t feel like leaving. He wants to run to Hale, to let his scent choke him slowly.

‘We’ll do… them together.’ Hale barely says. Stiles thanks God he’s next to the jeep because he leans onto it, as his knees are kaput.

‘Su…sure…’ He chokes on words and he gathers the strength to go inside his jeep. Hale turns around and walks back to the camp.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…’ Stiles breathes while his forehead is glued to the wheel. That entire discussion felt like fucking sex. And Stiles has no idea how that feels, but he feels wrecked and fucked up and weak and warm and… he barely was able to drive back home and he ran straight in the shower. A long shower, with long thoughts about Hale invading his personal space, and deep breaths and muffled swear words.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure about the title, maybe you can give me some opinions after a few chapters!


End file.
